infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph Bertrand III
Joseph Bertrand III was the leader of the Militia and Corrupted, and local dictator of New Marais. Biography Early life Not much is known about Bertrand's early life. He was a very religious person, whom believed in God, and that God Himself had a great plan for Bertrand's existence. He was one of New Marais' native citizens, growing up in the city. During his early days, he's experienced several events, such as being part of the smuggling of freed slaves out of the city. The First Sons Bertrand later found out of the organization known as the First Sons, which he later joined after learning more of the nature of Conduits. He was part of New Marais' division, and had Sebastian Wolfe alongside him to develop several projects, such as the containment facility below the storage house of one of Bertrand's properties, and also the Transfer Device. Wish for Power Bertrand was a religious man, believing God had sent him to Earth as a savior. He eventually found out he was a potential Conduit, causing him to truly believe he had a higher purpose. Seeking to activate the Conduit gene within him, Bertrand began experimenting. He heard about Dr. Wolfe and his work with the First Sons, and quickly gained interest for the Ray Sphere. Eventually, Bertrand gained admission into the First Sons, eventually becoming their head of operations in New Marais. As the local leader, Betrand had access to a wealth of technology and resources, using Wolfe's expertise for a wide range of experiments. Bertrand also had limited contact with Kessler, who told him about the Beast and warned him to prepare. Bertrand now began to believe his higher purpose was to stop the Beast as he was also a Conduit. Bertrand forced Wolfe to work for him, creating a Ray Sphere for Bertrand himself. When it was finished, Bertrand went to the slums, gathered a huge number of people whose deaths he believed would go unnoticed, and activated the Ray Sphere. The activation mistakenly gave the potential Conduit Nix her powers, but also gave Bertrand his. As Bertrand's powers developed, he began realizing his mistakes. Bertrand was given the power to transform into a towering monster, but couldn't control it. He became furious with Dr. Wolfe, as Wolfe said he couldn't reverse it. Bertrand forced Wolfe to try create a device that could reverse the Ray Sphere's effects or he would be executed. Using the newly discovered power of Blast Cores, Betrand increased his power to allow him to turn humans into monsters known as Corrupted. It was with this he began to see a new future for himself. He believed God wished for him to wipe out all Conduits. Using his power, Betrand amassed an army of Corrupted, which eventually attack New Marais en masse. Using the Corrupted to overwhelm the local police, Betrand's private army, the Militia, filled that void, driving the Corrupted out of the city. Still under threat from attack, the people of New Marais accepted Betrand and his Milita as their new leaders with little resistance. Soon after Kessler's death, Bertand seized the First Sons' resources and technology for himself, using his growing Militia. No sooner had he placed himself in control using less moral methods of experimentation, including the use of unwilling human subjects. The Conduit Arms Race Bertrand later kidnapped NSA agent, ally of Cole and potential Conduit, Lucy Kuo. By experimenting on her, he managed to make her powers develop. Using Kuo as a template, he then used the Power Transfer Device to turn the mercenary organization Vermaak 88 into what they refer to themselves as "Forced Conduits." As dividing her powers among such a massive number put a strain on their bodies to try to compensate for their incomplete power, Vermaak 88 Ice Conduits became insane, and they all seemed to mutate - some faster than others - until becoming what's refered to as Titans. Finally Bertrand lines up warlords all around the world to buy the mass produced Vermaak 88 and Corrupted as living breathing weapons of mass destruction. However he did all this with the intent of donating the profits to various charitable organizations, leading to confusion as to what his motives were. It's eventually revealed that he intends to kick start a conduit genocide as his own experience with the Ray Sphere convinced him that Conduits are inherently evil and must be wiped out. Death With his secret exposed, Cole provoked Bertrand into turning into the Behemoth a second time. With this he lured Bertrand into a trap consisting of himself, Kuo, Nix and the rebel forces. Eventually, Bertrand is killed and his body cleared away in pieces. Legacy ﻿Despite failing to trigger the Conduit Genocide himself, if Cole becomes a Hero, he'll use the RFI to kill the Beast and cure the Plague. The end result is that every Conduit on Earth, active or dormant, will die, thus accomplishing Bertrand's goal. The opposite happens if Cole is at the Infamous rank. Powers and Abilities Bertrand is a powerful Conduit, using powers similar to what the larger Corrupted monsters use. Shapeshifting: Bertrand can transform himself into the fearsome monster Behemoth. While in his Behemoth the only way to cause any damage is to target the purple glowing lights revealed on his body whenever Bertrand wishes to attack. Due to his mutation, however, Bertrand is highly sensitive to UV-lights. Corruption: Bertrand can use tentacles to put people in his body . A transformation happens inside him, transforming them into Corrupted. Bertrand did this in order to scare the citizens of New Marais, by making the Corrupted only to fight them himself, causing the citizens to believe he was helping them. Spawning: In his Behemoth form Bertrand can spawn spikers through his toxic slime. Tentacles: Bertrand has a number of long slithery tentacles hidden in his Behemoth body, he can release them from his chest and draw them into himself to spawn Swamp Monsters or her could channel his tentacles into the ground and grab at or lacerate people with them. Toxic Spores/Slime: The Behemoth has the ability to emit poison sludge from it's mouth like a Ravager or Devourer corrupted. often times he would spit the standerd green sludge and others he would shoot acidic homing spores that zeroed in on the player. Poison Breath: As the Behemoth, his roars would emit a noxious gas that would knock a full grown man flat on his ass as well as blow away buch of the surrounding area along with it. Powers:Bertrand can release a poisonous gas,use tentacles to corrupt people and walk over cars with ease in his Behemoth form. Appearance and Personality﻿ Bertrand appeared to be a true believer. As he found out he was a Conduit, he believed that God had made him one so that he could save humanity. Bertrand, expecting to become a "pure hero", was outraged when he got his powers, believing the Devil made him that way, corrupting him. Around this time he developed a hatred against Conduits, believing they where a subject of science. Bertrand saw himself as a demon, hating himself for what he had become. ﻿ Trivia *Bertrand is behind the creation of all three factions in InFAMOUS 2 - he created the Militia to combat Conduits, and he created the Forced Conduits and Corrupted to start a Conduit arms race and in turn start a Conduit Genocide. *Bertrand does broadcasts in New Marais in similar fashion to the Voice of Survival, spreading lies about Cole and attempting to persuade the citizens of New Marais to go against Cole. Unlike the Voice of Survival he has some success, evident by the protestors around town who constantly shout negative things about Cole. *According to Laroche, it took 7 chainsaws, 30 men, and 12 pickups over the course of 7 hours to clear his body from the streets. Category:Characters Category:InFamous 2 Characters Category:Enemies Category:The Militia Category:Evil Alignment Category:First Sons Category:Corrupted Category:Conduits